赤地降水
by Olgamona
Summary: "此生匆匆，唯愿总相逢。"


"此生匆匆，惟愿总相逢。"

深呼晰/静水刘深

一、

周深去火车站刚送完一个团的客人走，回家头还没沾床呢就接到他朋友一个电话跟他哭上了，估计又失恋了。周深换了干净衣服，去酒吧找他。碰面了，人早喝得烂醉，嘴里说胡话看起来痛苦得很。周深局促地坐在一边，也不知道怎么去安慰他，他单身久了根本不知道这被人甩是什么滋味。

"我就应该去吃那个药片，把她都忘了。"朋友趴在卡座软沙发上，声音透着嘶哑。周深在旁边叹气，这都是第几个了，次次都要这样说。"那你去买来吃呗，反正也就几个疗程。"周深恨铁不成钢，使劲推了沙发上人一把。他喝不得酒，便随手开了一瓶水喝，当地陪导游以来嗓子一直都不好，总得喝口什么润润。

躺着的人说话不利索，哭了句没钱，打着嗝翻身。现在人要遇着些挫折，许多都不再借酒消愁，因前几年有机构出了项新技术，不管多糟糕的事儿它都能直接给你洗了。最近更先进，还推出了精简版的药，连亲自到记忆中心去做消除都不用去了。这技术可真妙，不愿面对的事和人都可以抹得干净，还宣传绝无回覆的机会。

周深拦了辆车送朋友先走，等自己刚坐上下一辆的士，同住的刘彬濠一个电话打了进来。"深深，你怎么不在家啊？今天不是刚走一个团吗？"周深解释下过来陪朋友，很快就回去了。他和刘彬濠在同一个旅行社做事，一个开车一个做地陪。

两年前他从老家跑到这苏区来发展，在风景区随便找了家小旅行社做事，碰到同样从外地来的刘彬濠。两个人都算是以前种种不问，想不开来这地方找饭吃。上头安排他们一起接了几次团，一来二去就熟识起来，省开支索性吃饭睡觉也都在一处。

刚开门，正坐地上看电视的刘彬濠冲他嚎上了，原来后天从北京有私人团来，社里又让他俩搭档接。周深皱眉，他这个月接的团有点多了，再钢铁的嗓子也不成啊。倒在刘彬濠旁边，周深也跟着唉声叹气。

刘彬濠年纪轻，也不知怎么二十刚出头就从家里跑出来，到这鸟不拉屎的地方当司机，每个月也就拿那么几千块。周深从两人认识起就说他，到现在他也还为刘彬濠惋惜。不过自己也是跑这儿来逃避的，没资格揪着别人的事不放。周深两年前跟家里闹翻，到底是什么缘由他现在已记不太清，只是他和家里再无联系，这样想想估计没好事。

敢这么说，那是因为这事一过，他就去那劳什子中心洗了段记忆。他是从北京中途退学回的家，也没有什么文凭，挣扎了阵才做了个小导游。周深还挺佩服当时自己怎么舍得花钱做那手术的。前两天他看街边公交车站广告，连改良药片都价格不菲，真不知道当年手术刚面世要多少钱。

刘彬濠知道他做过那手术，刚认识的时候也经常找他打探，被周深恶狠狠一个眼神制服后再没提。其实周深也不知道那手术是怎么操作，与刘彬濠胡诌一下也没坏处，但他每每提起这事心口就不太舒坦。虽说是已过的事，重提起来，就好比把不知什么时候长好的疤要剥开给别人瞧，到底不是那么个事。刘彬濠也是贴心的，他一直敬重周深，摸到了底线也就不再过分窥探。

好不容易得了一天空闲休息，周深跟刘彬濠都快中午才起床。外卖到了以后，刘彬濠拿碗盛好抹了碗边边蹭上的油，往周深面前一放叫他吃。周深可能昨晚上梦发得频，睡得不安稳，眼下乌青刘彬濠想装没看见都不行。

"又做梦了？"刘彬濠自从跟周深一起住以来，这状况是见怪不怪，更有几晚他听着周深房里的动静推开他房门后，就见到周深连枕头都哭湿半边。来回几次，刘彬濠只能给周深留面子，再大声响他都不再进他的门。

周深前一阵睡了安稳觉，也不知昨天受什么刺激，又回老样子。他从来醒过来不记任何事，只人觉得空空的，梦里再激烈的感受一睁眼都不见。"还不是那样。"他支吾着回了刘彬濠，叫他也坐下吃，别忙前忙后只顾着给自己盛。刘彬濠傻笑了下，黏着周深坐在茶几前，拿起筷子准备吃饭。

旁边的电风扇呼呼地吹，明明窗已大开了可屋里还是闷，客厅没冷气，为了省电费他俩也只一般晚上睡觉才会开卧室空调。还吃着呢，刘彬濠往周深身边再挪了挪，被周深嫌弃推开还死皮赖脸不走。周深真是被热得没办法，他打了桶水把地上瓷砖擦过，留了几滩水再铺了凉席直接躺下。

他听得刘彬濠在那打游戏的啪嗒声，没两下眼皮子就沉。其实他醒来也没多久，不过感觉台风要来，整座城都闷，周深也烦躁得很。好不容易睡觉有人在旁边坐着，听着刘彬濠细碎的动静周深心里都踏实很多。

等他再醒来，眼前是刘彬濠一张担忧得不得了的脸。周深知道自己又梦魇了。他开口想安抚刘彬濠，但声音已哑的不像话。刘彬濠把他抱住，只对他说没事都过去了。周深在他怀里却是满满的疑惑，他是说梦话了还是又乱叫了，他想问个明白。抬起头想要张嘴说话，刘彬濠带着怜悯的一个吻把他的嘴彻底封上。

他没想挣扎，只觉得积攒了多少日子来的倦怠都顺着刘彬濠的舌展开了，周深第一次和一个男孩接吻。昏头昏脑揪着亲了会儿，周深竟不知把刘彬濠的吻和什么比较了起来。他觉得在他嘴上那片唇太青涩太懵懂，怎么都不顺他的意。可周深自己也奇怪，他应该是从来没有亲过旁人的。

心里想着事，周深的不专心被刘彬濠抓个正着。他故意咬了下周深的舌尖，又怕周深疼，弥补着舔个不停。盛夏午后吹来的风都是黏稠的，刘彬濠身上太热了，周深就是再感激他的吻也不想俩人叠一块这么久。下一秒周深抵住刘彬濠还要凑上的嘴，与他拉开些距离又倒在凉席上想继续睡。

刘彬濠坐在他腿边，自然地开始给他按摩，力度把握得还挺好。"深哥。"刘彬濠一般有所求才叫周深哥，周深失了劲，腿从刘彬濠手里滑下。他趴在席子上，脸被挤得像只金鱼。刘彬濠的手又扒上他的小腿在揉，半刻周深嗯了一声，由着刘彬濠把他搀起一同回了卧室。

二、

乌云在头上罩得实，风基本上已经停摆，可该要带来清爽的雨偏偏不下。周深跟刘彬濠举着块小牌子，在火车站唯一的出口等了挺久。刘彬濠怕周深太小个，游客来了看不到牌子，特地离开有空调可吹的面包车陪周深在这儿站着。周深背后都被汗打湿，刘彬濠见他难受拿着迎客的牌子不停给他扇风。

周深眼都发花，他望望天期许这雨可别下太快：他和刘彬濠没准备伞，要是把客人淋病了，一个投诉到头上就是再怎么拉人进购物店也白搭。周深负责的这条线本就冷门，也是吃旺季饭，七八月份不多攒几个团到了下半年得喝西北风。社里说是个私人小团，拢共不过三四人，周深听着心里还挺开心，人少工作量就小，直接一车拉到购物店不用自己多费口舌。

他还在愁行程安排，旁边的刘彬濠用肘磕磕他的臂，兴奋说客来了。周深今天没带眼镜，眯着眼瞅半天见着三四个大高个超自己这儿走来，他堆上笑脸迎上去。打头年龄稍大的那人见到周深，脚下步伐迈得轻，一下落到后头去。

接上周深伸出手的是另一个男孩，人长得真是高样貌也生得好，就是有点说不出的呆。周深真得抬头才得看清楚这男孩的脸，他之后是决计不想站在这小孩边上。刘彬濠过来接过两个箱子，招呼他们上车。周深还记得问这群大高个里谁是负责人，说建个群好联系。

原本在最后头站着的男人上前来，递上微信二维码给他扫。周深低头忙着添加，到要改备注的时候问了那人一声叫什么名字。"王晰，缕晰的晰。"叫王晰的声可低沉，周深禁不住抬头看这人长什么样，望定后他心一抽，喉头开始发酸。明明不认识，周深盯着这人却有种刻骨滋味。他腿都发软，心口碾碎般揪着疼。

周深觉着王晰也在看他，抑或还在偷摸观察着他的举动，像在等着周深做反应一般。后退两步，他礼貌地回了王晰自己的名字，转身揉着胸口去找刘彬濠。风卷着地上的灰并叶子吹了他一脸，等坐在车上副驾驶时，周深脸上都湿嗒嗒的。刘彬濠放好箱子回来见周深的泪道道，满口袋找纸给他擦，开口都慌神了："怎么掉眼泪了？"

周深自己也稀奇，他不过被风吹吹，这眼泪不受控就齐掉下来。更意外的是这泪擦起来还没停了，后边客人都坐好了，周深还在用纸巾捂着脸呢。刘彬濠真是第一次见周深眼泪流成这样子，也不知道什么触了他，周深就只说灰尘迷了眼睛草率带过，指示他开车。

群建好了，去这团客人住宿地还得有段时间，周深扭过身找后背坐着的几个人瞎聊活跃气氛。周深记性好，再加上这团人真是少，没多久团员名他都记得明白。除了看起来年纪最长的王晰，开始和自己握手的特高个叫蔡尧，另个瞧着特精神的是李向哲，而在王晰边上大眼睛的是金圣权。都是风华正茂，他们说是过来采风，又都是做音乐的。

搞艺术的气质可真是好，最主要都长得高，周深还有点儿羡慕。刘彬濠车开得一向稳，周深跟他们寒暄过，拿着手机给他们报行程。周深自己说自己的，知道人家舟车劳顿哪有功夫注意自己在说什么，晚点儿还是要再在群里发一遍。他过着流程，无意瞥到后视镜里有一双眼直勾勾朝他那方向盯，是那个王晰。就只在镜里对视那么几秒，周深莫名打了个哆嗦，出声叫刘彬濠把空调打高点。

搞艺术的人还是挺奇怪的，周深感慨完，头往车窗上靠着发呆。背后几个人聊天声不大，都是素质高的。周深庆幸这个团人还算好打交道，又是阔气地方来的，这一次自己能捞不少。把这团送到酒店，周深给安排好房间交代第二日集合时间后，他和刘彬濠本准备离开。不知道怎的，被蔡尧他们拉得要一起去吃饭。

周深当然是要拒绝，他想早点回去准备，自己拉不下脸只能在刘彬濠背后打暗号要他想借口。刘彬濠脸皮厚，理由瞎编怎么都讲得过去，于是他势要把兴致勃勃的蔡尧他们糊弄过去。周深在旁边看得起劲，他也挺能说，不过今天没心情，看着刘彬濠嘴巴学了自己的巧他就放心。外头雷打得响，雨眼看要下来，周深盼得刘彬濠能快刀斩乱麻，他俩能早日回家。

刘彬濠还在那打太极呢，周深注意着原本不远处守着行李的王晰没了踪影，他怕团员东西丢上前去看着。没多会，王晰提着两把伞回来，见到周深他点头示意。周深只要站他旁边就不自在，刚要叫刘彬濠走，被王晰递来的伞塞了满怀。他的话隔着隆隆的雷打都那么清楚："周导拿着。"见周深接过，王晰手还在裤子侧边擦两下，再伸出来。

停在半空的那只手，周深潜意识地不想去握，就似温柔陷阱一旦踏入铁定被嚼干骨髓。两人周边的空气流动都停滞几秒，王晰手伸在那好稳妥，周深得罪不起只好也伸手去接。一声惊雷炸在耳边，积蓄许久的大雨终于倾盆而下。周深感到王晰手心起了冷汗，大热天还有人手这样凉他是真奇怪了。王晰握住了他的手半天都不放，周深陪着笑摇半天，好不容易抽出来，当着王晰的面在背后衣服上揩。

对面人脸色不好看，周深可不管，谢过之后他拉着刘彬濠就要离开。走出酒店几步才发现没拿伞，气势可足的他真不想回头拿，硬要跟刘彬濠跑回面包车。停车场其实不远，但哗哗的雨打在脸上路都看不清，周深又后悔了。他跟刘彬濠走了一半，身上已全湿。刘彬濠比他跑得快，周深跟不上在后头艰难挣扎，雨蒙他一脸，周深还想坚持。

一道闪电绽开，照亮了半片天。周深听到身后有人在叫，他一转头向他跑来的是王晰，手里还拿着两把伞。嘴边流过的冷雨里混了些暖流，周深搞不懂怎么回事，他就站那看着王晰冲到他身边，在他头顶撑开一把伞。雨把王晰的脸轮廓都打得柔和，额前的发混在一堆像盘着的海草，他还在笑，眼睛也怪有神采。王晰说要送他去车上，周深觉得眼前这人脑袋肯定进水，没别的办法叹口气随着他走到车边。

车开走时周深往车窗外望，隔这么远都还能看见王晰在酒店门口站着的单薄一身影。他冲专心开车的刘彬濠问道："彬啊，我是不是特招人喜欢？"刘彬濠打了左转弯灯，眼睛直盯眼前路况，问他怎么这么问。周深挤了下上衣的水，硬要刘彬濠先回答自己问题。刘彬濠等到一个红灯前，拉好手刹才真诚回道："你可是比特别还特别的人见人爱。"余下的路，车里都是周深的得瑟声。

三、

蔡尧没拦住刘彬濠他们俩走，被金圣权和李向哲笑话半天，只说过会王老师回来一定不放过他。原是在来酒店车上时，王晰就在他们几个人的私群里下了死命令，要让这三个崽子今日无论如何拉上那姓周的导游一起吃饭。这趟旅行全程王晰买单，而他又是他们专业课老师，怎么想这任务可都重要。

如今筹谋泡汤，过错又全推到自己身上，蔡尧没好气地装假要踹他俩。不想被李向哲拉住小腿肚差点要摔，而金圣权在旁边拨弄着手机，就是蔡尧他咋呼呼喊半天，可真是没人帮他。蔡尧是亲眼看着王晰捡了掉大厅地面上的伞，疯跑着追那导游去的，他再想跟着看热闹去碍着王晰身份也得装没看见。

蔡尧找回平衡，刚想扑向李向哲要他好看，背后传来王晰的声让他一激灵："蔡尧，我跟你说什么了？"金圣权提溜着背包拖着他自己箱子就往电梯跑，李向哲也冲王晰鞠了一躬逃得可快。就剩下被点名的蔡尧傻不拉叽张着嘴等王晰来训，他也是莫名其妙，王晰自己要请人吃饭，还要拉上他们几个小的当借口。

再说就这见的第一面，哪有必要这样客气，旅游团导游跟司机而已，无非是过客。蔡尧不懂，他也不敢问。他比王晰高不少，可在王晰面前还是乖乖低头，尝试解释："老师，我一个人说不过那个司机。"蔡尧隔着些距离都能体会王晰身上透来的湿气，他鼓鼓嘴，硬要转话题："老师你看你都淋湿了，先去换身衣服吧。"金圣权他们抢先拿走一张房卡，蔡尧腿长可他跑得慢，活该得跟王晰一间房。

王晰已全身湿漉漉，头发尖都还在滴着水，不过人走路姿态可一点不虚。只苦了蔡尧在后头拖着两个箱子，他倒知道这是王晰在惩罚他办事不力。到了房间门口，蔡尧还得从口袋里掏房卡，一下没注意口袋里东西哗啦啦掉一地，一米九大高个蹲地上捡都捡了挺久。旁边王晰整一没事人，抱着臂膀不知道在想什么。蔡尧心里骂了千百回，还是恭敬开了门，先让王晰进去。

气喘吁吁把王晰箱子摆好，蔡尧赶紧去浴室拿来干毛巾和浴袍递给王晰，他也真是没顾忌，又想问："老师，怎么非得要找那导游吃饭啊？"王晰在擦头发，哼了一声，叫蔡尧找金圣权他们去。蔡尧欲哭无泪，原以为王晰今日心情还不错，哪想自己一聊到那导游他就要拿自己开刀。

蔡尧觉得王晰挺可疑，但他还是顺从推着自己箱子离开。他可不白吃亏，门快带上那一刻，冲里头王晰喊："有导游哥哥你就没人性啊，王老师。"里头飞出来只拖鞋，差点打中蔡尧的脸。蔡尧回头做个鬼脸，在下一只拖鞋到来前，将门关个严实。

晚饭王晰在群里给他们三发了红包，叫他们自行解决。吃完回房间，金圣权挤在蔡尧和李向哲之间，头头是道在那分析王晰是找到第二春了。蔡尧是三人里最晚跟王晰的，这对他来说可新奇，赶紧撺掇金圣权知道什么都赶紧说。谈到有关王晰的八卦，金圣权的眼睛都冒精光。李向哲不感兴趣翻身睡觉，只叫他们小声点。金圣权摆摆手，叫蔡尧靠近点，他有惊天大秘密要跟蔡尧说。

"你知道的，做这一行最容易被掰弯了。"开口就是爆炸新闻，金圣权接着解释说王晰刚教他的时候，身边有个同性恋人的。蔡尧搂紧自己胸口，不是吧，他还夸张做口型。"再然后呢？"蔡尧的好奇全然被点起，往金圣权那边挤了又挤，要他别卖关子。不过金圣权脸色一下沉下去，蔡尧心里明白半截。

再然后当然就是没有好结局。蔡尧听后啊了一声，说不出的为先前他还恨得牙痒痒的王晰惋惜。金圣权还说王晰曾被停过职调查，虽然这是他入学前的事学校里还是有人碎嘴。蔡尧又问缘由，金圣权就只摇摇头，显然这超出他认知了。他又补充说王晰这几年过得都不很如意，外头的演出是彻底不去了，专心在学校里教书。

"你也知道老师对谁都是没特别，不过我看老师今天那劲，肯定是心底小火花复燃了。"蔡尧见他言之凿凿，也点头。今天王晰对那导游是不一般，别人不要他寻来的伞，他还眼巴巴送过去。两个人头凑一块叽里咕噜半天，决计要替王晰推一把。蔡尧顺便把睡得正香的李向哲也推醒，叫他一起商量。大半宿讨论得下的结论，就是装病做红娘，给王晰和小导游留足空间独处。

王晰半夜照例惊醒，枕边手机震得欢，他拿来一看：三个小孩一齐称病，明日那山是爬不来了。蔡尧还特地私聊他，王晰看着他给自己发来的加油二字，轻笑了声。他抹开额头的汗，长吁一口气，他下午那一出是着实放浪了。连一向有点迟钝的蔡尧都察出些不同，外人看来自己肯定更出格。

两年前那手术之后，他心绪就没再如几小时前那般跌宕过，有时想想王晰真不知道自己洗去的到底是记忆还是情感。他知晓自己曾有恋人，也清楚最后是不欢而散，可他没有记日记的习惯无据可循，所以愣是不懂自己怎么怯懦到去做那手术。

当初的种种都抹个干净，照片什么一个没留下，本想旁敲侧击从身边人嘴里套些信息，可惜出院后朋友换了几波并无知情人士。旁人只知道王晰跟个男人有过一段，至于具体是怎样是真没人见证过的。还好王晰有梦可循。他去做过几次催眠，等深层记忆给自己解答，虽然不算良法，至少让王晰稍微能有个方向。

而断断续续最近总梦到的，是一个背影。是那一个他看着就要哽咽的背影。他早些时候在车后部看着坐前面的小导游，无端端就把这两个同时背向他的身影作比。这样想来，王晰的确是有心献殷勤。他想借着这导游，找回那一份过去。王晰也不是没回那中心去问有没有回转的手段，专业人士就只叫他看自己之前签署的知情协议，直接把他打发走。

至于为什么王晰非要抓住这过往不放，他自己怎么盘算是也不明白。身边朋友也劝过他，说这么多做这手术的人里就他最执拗，忘掉的必定都是难熬的，何必给自己找麻烦。王晰也觉得是，可惜理性一回事，自己本心又是一回事。

如同他这个人被割裂，心内无来由的热切非要他去回溯原先已选择忘记的那一段，将他整个人如放烈火上炙烤；不仅如此，这份盼望还要日夜都在他耳边时时萦绕，势要拘着他永不可放下：就像是从遥远时光那端有人在冲他大喊，要他找到他。

四、

下一夜的雨，早上天都还阴着。周深从副驾驶车窗探个脑袋还在张望，可刘彬濠在旁边啃着肉包已等得不耐烦了，他们八点钟正点在酒店门口等，这都快过半点还无人出现。周深在微信里催了好久，却没得回信。好不容易来了消息，竟然除了王晰，其他团员今日都身体不适来不了。

刘彬濠在旁边冷哼，庆幸昨儿没跟他们一块吃饭，手上落了油指望周深给他擦。周深还在埋头回信息，随意拿纸给他抹了两把，还交代刘彬濠嘴也要擦干净。等王晰上车，周深在椅子上一下坐得不安稳，刘彬濠偷着溜了周深几眼，与坐在第二排的王晰搭话："就您一个人呢？"

总共也就两天行程，爬山加农家乐，头一天团员就缺席到就剩一位，刘彬濠心里郁闷。后边的王晰靠着门边坐，答应了一声，他还解释："小孩们昨晚吃坏东西了，爬山是真去不了。"周深狐疑转头看他，还是信了，心下也是在想昨天跑得快，不然自己肯定是要旷工的了，山上哪有那么多厕所给你方便。

周深半天不让刘彬濠开车，再三跟王晰确认行程是不是真的不变。他建议把明天的农家乐调今天去，这样另外三个人也能跟上一起。王晰头抵着车窗，垂眸在听，可就不给他回应。周深只好叫刘彬濠打火出发，反正人来不来是他们的事，明天东西别少买就是了。再说团费也都是收好的，人少他也落得轻巧。

到风景区门口，周深先去取票，只留了王晰和刘彬濠两人在车里呆着。刘彬濠打开车门，先跳下车去找旁边叫卖的小贩买了两件一次性雨衣，他上车甩上门，就转身递了一件给在后座坐得端正的王晰。王晰缓了几秒接过，低声道谢。

刘彬濠不领情，只说专门给周深买的，顺便给他带一件。他还透过后视镜只瞪着他那双大眼给王晰施压："你可别以为深哥会搭理你"这是在说昨日的事，语气还有些着急；他昨天虽然被另外三个人缠着，还是有分神顾虑着周深那边。他深哥往背后擦的手他可看得真，刘彬濠认定王晰是想要搞个什么夏日风流，特地勾引他的深哥。

王晰也不辩解，一双眼不知看向窗外何处，整个人怪悠闲。刘彬濠又哼哼一会，打开车上音箱，塞了张周深一直喜欢的碟进去。邓小姐的声一出，前脚还在走神的王晰猛得扭头，带了些未名兴奋问刘彬濠："你也喜欢邓丽君？""我深哥喜欢。"刘彬濠调高音量，摆明不想和他再聊。王晰也不恼，随着调调在那跟着哼。

当周深回车就是两人在k歌的盛状，刘彬濠唱漫步人生路唱得可好，他看周深回来拉着他要一起，不唱完不许走。周深被他拉着，再无奈也得纵着他。王晰就在后座看他们两人闹，也不催什么，偶尔随着唱。

"晰哥也喜欢邓丽君呢！"刘彬濠还挺为周深找着同道之人开心，兴头可高，都没注意自己对王晰的称呼都变了。周深瞥了王晰一眼，冲他微笑下，并没话讲。他看此刻天气尚好，催着刘彬濠放自己先带团员走，让刘彬濠去出口等他。

小孩得了令，开着车走得也痛快。周深披上一次性雨衣，打了个手势让王晰跟上，还不忘提醒他也把雨衣穿上。山上天气变得快，就算不下雨，气温低也可拿这雨衣裹着避避。王晰点头，跟在周深身后检票，一齐去坐缆车。

虽然是旺季，这两天下雨景区里人少很多，缆车也不必排队等自然也不用跟别人拼，于是周深跟王晰仅两人坐了一个车厢。刚起步没多久，雨点噼里啪啦就落下，打在车厢四面玻璃上挺有节奏。王晰从一进来就沉默，周深是特怕尴尬的一人，想要调节下气氛："想不到晰哥你跟彬彬聊得挺好。"

话一出口，两个人都怔怔。周深是想不到这称呼从他嘴里说出这样顺当，也怕自己这么叫王晰会冒犯对方，憋红了脸连连道歉。王晰没当回事，说就让周深这么叫，他肯定比周深年龄大这句哥他还是当得起的。周深的名字在王晰舌尖绕了几圈，毫不夸张地直落进他心上，王晰突然觉得气短。

到山顶时雨势已大到惊人，周深只好先带着王晰在缆车站这儿等，下山的路不长景点也是一路都能走到，不过雨天路滑，还是稍等片刻比较安全。反正等着没事，周深拣着话题跟王晰聊，先从邓小姐聊起，到后来两人直接肩并肩分着同副耳机听歌。

周深也没想到自己和王晰有这样多话讲，共同喜欢的东西一样接一样蹦出来，就跟捡到宝似的。等雨势稍歇，两人正式开始上路时，气氛已融洽许多。山里雾气蒙蒙，周深指了好几个景给王晰讲解，可他都说看不太清楚。还好王晰面上一点惋惜都无，随着周深慢慢下着石阶，不时跟周深继续瞎侃。

走了半程，头上天都像是降下来，隐隐又是风雨欲来状，周深领着王晰加快了脚步，就怕被这雨困在山上。明明大上午，天色暗得吓人。王晰跟在周深背后，脚下踩得实，他恍惚觉得他们俩就是一直这个样。王晰只埋怨自己太寂寞，一见钟情的事他什么时候信过了？但光注视着周深的背影，他的胸口就同时被填满又打碎。

过一线天的时候，石阶陡峭起来，周深在前头小心探路叮嘱王晰小心。他看见王晰鞋子似乎有打滑，伸出只手让他接。王晰居高临下盯着周深向自己递来的手，犹豫接了，两手相触天上雷都打得响。这两人就站那，不知两日来是第几次互盯着，周深环视四周无其他人，庆幸不会阻着别人的路。王晰也不动弹，呼吸发沉，等那无形的某种张力牵着他俩靠得越近。

真是疯癫了。到他的手环绕在王晰脖子上的时候，周深这样想。两侧是巨石，中间道上就只有他们俩在，其实这一线天缝隙可小，稍一转身可能都得卡着。但一点也不影响他们接吻，露天的吻好刺激，伴着惊雷与冷雨的吻就更刺激。

"Summer fling."

王晰亲到周深的锁骨的时候开口，这一句穿透他的皮肉震入周深心底，他抱紧王晰点点头，算是默许。回去的路上，周深跟刘彬濠说要跟王晰去看看其他团员情况，要他把自己也放到酒店。刘彬濠上下打量了在他旁边坐着的周深，二话不说就答应了。

只是在王晰下车往酒店大厅走的瞬间，他手抵着周深的后脑用牙在周深唇角咬了一大口。"我等你回家喔。"刘彬濠开车走前朝周深招手，声音还放得特腻，周深翻了他一个白眼，转身进酒店。

五、

周深一开始没觉得不对，他就漂浮得由着王晰把他推到床上，直到王晰的嘴再撞上来周深才恍惚梦醒。这个男人的手和唇都好熟悉，就连与他贴着的身体起伏都仿若是旧日重现。周深躺那，脑海里过去梦中隐约的某个场景突然变得清晰。他边迎合着王晰的亲吻，闭上眼还在那努力想隔雾观花看清楚。

他见着一个月台，在他身边坐着的是一个男人，有着与王晰相似的轮廓，不过脸那好像打上马赛克就是不分明。周深咬紧了王晰塞在他嘴里的指头，分出神要辨明模糊记忆里的那张脸。王晰不乐意周深这么不专注，就算是半路情事他也不想对方不配合。他在叫他："深深。"

周深闭眼，过去梦里的那个男人的嘴也在张合，他也在叫自己深深。一瞬间而已，周深已明了。等他睁开眼，王晰也僵在那，似乎他也没料到自己会这么叫周深。先前快要到顶的情潮一下被按灭，王晰松下劲，直直倒在周深身上，他茂密的发挠着周深的脖子，让周深都觉得心痒痒。周深问王晰有没有去过贵州。

哪有什么一见倾心，大抵都是往日冤孽今日找上门来。王晰答应了他，说两年多前去过一次，后往旁边的空位滚了下，四仰八叉躺在周深旁边。两人一如既往无话可讲，都睁大眼瞪着酒店泛着霉斑的天花板发呆。周深先开口："也不知道从前有过什么事，我就看你眼熟而已。"他翻个身，脸朝着王晰，语气平淡无味。王晰扭了下头，视线转到周深脖子上那一颗小痣。

身体是最先动作的，王晰都没反应过来，自己手就已触上周深脖子那块地方。周深往后缩了下，王晰看他手臂的鸡皮疙瘩都起来。他也正对着周深，真诚说道："我看你也是如此。"他怕周深还不明白，补充道："你绝对不是会随便跟人上床的人。"也许他对于周深从不是旁人，就算昨日才见面，王晰就是这么有自信。

周深轻笑，后笑意大了整张床都震。他饿了，肚子咕噜叫，王晰牵他起来要带他去吃饭。周深好奇问他不继续了？王晰人走到房门口，脚步停顿下，虽没转身话可是专门对着周深说的："时日还长，我可不急。"然后他要去叫另三个小的，要周深等会。门还没关，周深笑得开怀，几年来的枷锁都卸了下去，他心里怪轻松。

原来他跟家里决裂是为了这样一个人，还好长得还算端正，周深捂着脸嘴都合不拢。笑着笑着心底酸涩感已浮出水面，他整理好衣服，跟刘彬濠发消息说自己马上回去，要他做好饭等自己。周深当初既已将过往抛在身后，那就是决计不想回头，什么时日还长，后天之后那可就是再也不见。他把王晰微信先拖了黑名单，再潇洒删除。打车回家的路上，周深还不忘在团友群里交代明天集合时间。

雨天在酒店里打游戏是最好不过的，蔡尧他们三领了王晰发的奖励红包，外卖点得不亦乐乎。王晰过来敲门，蔡尧一脸骄傲问他进展如何。王晰进房间，呼噜下蔡尧的头毛，心情看起来可好。他要带三人去吃大餐，还叮嘱他们周深也要去，要他们注意形象。睡了一天的李向哲听见去吃好的，精神多了，随便套上件衫就要走。

蔡尧跟王晰并排走，心觉自己是大功臣，说话没了顾忌："老师你这真是随便都能寻到缘分啊。"王晰要给周深发消息让他下来，不过看着发出去框框前的红记号，一下愣了。他抚着屏幕，随口答应道："或许是故人。"蔡尧看着王晰一下向他房间方向奔去，以为发生什么事也想上前，被金圣权拉住，要三人下楼去等。

"老师怎么了？"蔡尧跟金圣权咬耳朵，他们俩话总是能说起来，李向哲自顾自地在旁边开局游戏。金圣权摇头说不知道，小心猜测该不会王晰被那导游放鸽子。蔡尧更不明白了，王晰被放鸽子往他自己房间跑干嘛，该不会是…他抓着金圣权手臂，高声说道："老师恐怕是上过本垒了！"一时三人哄闹作一团，李向哲连队友举报都不怕，退了游戏专心八卦。

蔡尧很为自己推测骄傲，自大地在那讲，什么细节他都脑补出来，还挺沉醉连李向哲给他打手势提醒都没注意。他下一个转身就与面色铁青的王晰撞个正着，蔡尧倒吸一口气，也不知道自己这一番出格言论他听了多少。"蔡尧上去呆着，你们俩跟我去吃饭。"王晰打头往外走，多一个眼神都没给此时已战战兢兢害怕到不得了的蔡尧。

"我给你带点儿回来。"金圣权双手合十，给他作了几个揖，怕是提前替他日后要做的补偿哀悼，留下这么一句话和李向哲去追上王晰脚步。蔡尧急忙拿出手机要到微信里给王晰道歉，就一个求原谅的表情发出去，大厅里都是他的哀嚎。王晰把他拉黑了。

刘彬濠到家把阳台挂着的衣服先收了，雨下这几天衣服都得靠自然风干，没见过太阳的衣衫光摸着都潮潮的令人难受。他先打开周深房间里的空调，再去厨房煲粥。周深素来怕热，提前开着等他回来有凉气吹是再好不过。刘彬濠并不害怕周深不回来，他自认为是最懂他深哥的人：周深就算再情迷，那也是退得最快的那一个。这一点在与周深这两年的交往里他是看得多。

周深推门进来时，刘彬濠已端好两碗粥在茶几前等。"做了什么呢？"周深冲完凉，毛巾搭在湿发上，刘彬濠把粥在风扇前吹凉已久。他拍拍身边位置，拉周深坐下："皮蛋瘦肉粥呢，尝尝。"碗还没递过去，周深脸挤一块怕是要吐的前奏，刘彬濠暗道不妙忙把碗推开。他手落在周深肩，不住道歉："深深，我一下没想起来你不爱吃这玩意。"

刘彬濠端着碗想去倒了，被周深一下阻住。"我吃。"他今天好奇怪，刘彬濠不知如何回应，看着周深夺去那碗看着他憋着气吃下肚。不是舒坦喝粥的爽快，倒像饮砒霜。刘彬濠无言坐一旁，算了解有事发生了，这是周深刻意折磨他自己。

"彬啊，我想起一点儿了。"周深声音打着颤，顺着刘彬濠吸进肺里的空气也振，让他也跟着难受。刘彬濠跪坐在他身旁，执起他一只手给他安慰，也在等周深继续。可好多分钟过去，他都没再往下说，刘彬濠看到周深眼神都失焦，而他落在刘彬濠唇边的手心也出了些冷汗。刘彬濠注意着言辞，小心问着："想起好事儿还是不好的事儿了？"

他知道自己是废话，要是什么愉快的事周深早跟他笑着说完了，哪里会这样踌躇。周深倦倦地倒在他肩头，声音闷闷的："就是一个场景。"他揽上刘彬濠的腰，也不管头发湿会把刘彬濠的衣服弄湿，继续说："估计不是什么好事。"

六、

月台上就他们俩人，周深搂紧自己的外套，还是觉得冷。旁边坐着的那人又开口说话了，周深却听不清楚，就只看见那两片唇在无声动作。漫长的一大段话，周深只有那人叫自己的那句深深听得真切。与之前不同，周深他竟然能接下去反应了，不过他控制不住自己的嘴，只能如第三人称看着这场景。

周深听见自己说："我回贵阳啦。"再后头眼泪就掉下来，而对面那人连他的手都不牵，就坐那看着他。周深呆愣在边边，不知道发生什么，只是这悲切太具感染力，他竭力想醒来。倏尔，坐在那流着泪的那个周深突然转过头来，声嘶力竭地冲在旁观的他喊：离王晰远一点！

这名字一出对周深是一道惊天霹雳，他仓皇坐起，终于如他所愿出了梦。呼吸有些困难，四周仿佛抽空了氧，周深捂着胸口缓了半天。这是第一次他记得自己梦过的事，也是第一次望清对戏人的脸。是王晰啊，周深虽已有心理准备，可听见过去自己喊到声沙的警告，他是彻底失了理智。

之前一见到王晰自动掉下的泪，在王晰身边就不自在的古怪感觉，一切的一切都有了解释：能要他自己提醒自己离王晰远些，那他定是对王晰有恨。这恨刻骨到从身体到心灵都要周深避着他。他喘着气，也没顾现下是什么时间，给快两年没打电话的父母拨去。他没想到凌晨的通话他母亲会接。

"儿啊！"那头哭腔真重，顺着周深的耳朵刻进他还在脸颊的泪道中。"妈。"周深真有两年多没喊这个名，出口都陌生。对面的哭喊过了，就是埋怨，说周深心真狠，两年不回家也没有电话来。周深脸埋到枕头里，下唇裂口都咬出，他稳住心神发问："妈，你知道王晰是谁吗？"

周母就像一下被捏住喉咙，哭号停得莫名其妙，甚至还带着惊慌得，她反问周深："你想起来了？"周深心跳加速，对那头撒了谎，他说想起一半。周母放下心来，气愤地控诉起来："就是那个王什么的害你成这样，妈妈都是为你好的，你别怪妈妈。"周深只听进去了前句，手机一下掉落。

没开免提都还能听见那头情绪格外激动，周深漠然听着他妈在歇斯底里："都是他害得你没学上，都是他啊！我的儿！"他知道自己是被退学的，可他从没了解这么一层。当初做完手术，他就似魔障般从家里跑出来，不知避着什么。他没有文凭工作当然难找，没路可走就狠下了功夫考到导游证，有口饭吃。

原来都是王晰。

周深不用再做确认，这世上或许有千百万个王晰，而他就是能肯定就是这个从北京来的王晰。或许是自己与他曾在大学见过，有了些牵连，唏嘘闹剧后，他照常做老师周深自己却失了学。周深不怨旁人，只是这人找上门来，似乎还日子过得好，你如何不让周深有落差。

他草草跟周母说了再见，也不知道为什么老人家一直在说让周深不要怪她一类的话。当日手术理应是他自己愿意去做的，前尘总总也与家人无关，这怪罪的责撇到周深身上他还真担不起。周深现在只想弄清楚，自己的退学到底是怎么回事，王晰在他丢失的过往里又到底扮演过什么样的角色。

周深知道王晰应该也是做了那手术的，可他对自己热忱的态度让周深真是捉摸不透。他有些后悔白日心急将王晰微信删除，如今他只能厚着脸皮重又将他加回来，他是觉着王晰一定知道些什么的。而王晰两年前曾经去过贵州，自己也是那差不多时候回的贵阳，若是王晰他真去的贵阳或许他是专程去找自己给自己封口费？又可能那么贵的手术费用就是他给自己出的。

验证消息发过去，一下就有回应，就像王晰等着似的。周深斟酌了下，试探发问：王先生您是在两年多前去的贵州哪？周深满腹疑问，恨不得一口气都倒出来，但他知道王晰也有许多不知，此刻他只希望王晰做那手术别把这一段也给洗了。对面王晰直接打了个微信电话来。

房间里只有空调运作的嗡嗡声，周深接了，手机紧捏在耳旁，屏住呼吸。"我去过贵阳。"王晰答得简洁，周深虽已料到的可他还是不忿，他问道："您去干什么的？"等王晰回话是周深从未历过的煎熬，他不明白就简单的一个问题王晰为什么就要想这么久。王晰的话好沙哑："我不记得了。"周深索性摊开来谈："您恐怕也是有预料咱们可能认识吧？"

那边王晰好像从床上坐起，被套摩挲着床单的声落在周深耳朵里，又是说不出的难耐。王晰答应了一声，是认了周深这直白的问：双方都心知肚明，当年两人恐怕关系不仅止于认识了。周深继续在说："您也是做了手术的吧？具体日子您还记得吗？"那头王晰报了个日子，竟是在周深来这苏区的好几个月后，离他做手术的日子差得更远。"那您去贵阳的日子呢？"周深接连发问。王晰答的大致月份竟然也是在周深手术之后。

周深迷惑了，他原以为可能他们当年不欢而散后，只能是王晰顾念自己声誉，千里迢迢也要跑来让自己闭嘴，如今却不肯定了。他放低姿态，想要和王晰再确认些事："您明天方便和我当面聊聊吗？"王晰当然说好。他很困了，还好明天就只是购物点，收到王晰答复后周深闭起眼就立马睡得熟。他这晚罕见没再做梦。

行程最后一天，刘彬濠开着车就觉着车里气氛不对，叫蔡尧的非要坐在副驾驶，把周深挤到后头去。刘彬濠边打着方向盘，还要留个心眼看后视镜，他光见着周深和那个王晰坐一块就不舒服。蔡尧看这个司机挤眉弄眼的心里也不舒坦，他压低声轻飘飘来了一句："我们老师跟导游哥哥那可是绝配，刘司机你还是专心开车吧，别盯了。"

刘彬濠趁着红绿灯停车工夫，拉好手刹，对着蔡尧就是一眼刀。起步时故意卡了卡，一个急刹让蔡尧没准备头直接去磕了挡风玻璃板。等后头周深骂上了，刘彬濠才不再和蔡尧制气，顺溜开到农家乐门口。这地方他和周深都有回扣吃，就是个城里人找乐子的普通地方。三小孩没见过满山的鸡，一下车都去扑棱，等捉住了准备烧烤。

周深带着王晰先参观下这小小院落，便带他去了旁边特产区，说这些老乡做的农产最适合作手信送人了。刘彬濠也一步不离跟着，时不时帮腔，他清楚这团里就眼前这位是金主。王晰绕着转了几圈买了不少，他又提不过来，刘彬濠就主动提议帮他搬回车上，说着转身特愉快地走了。周深冷冷瞧着，见刘彬濠走得远了，喊王晰跟上。

终于是只剩他们俩人。

七、

老乡给他们搬了两个小凳，在屋后的凉亭里也摆好茶水供他们坐下慢聊，蔡尧几人还在后山玩一时半会也找不到他们。王晰就这么和周深面对面坐下，手里的凉茶入口还有点涩。周深一跟他在一块，眼睛从来是四处乱晃，今天大不同，直愣愣落在王晰脸上把他盯得要发臊。

"我们…"

"咱俩…"

出口的话都差不多，王晰饮尽杯里的茶，示意周深先说。周深昨半夜和他那个电话，的确是让王晰回想起许多过去他从不曾怀疑的小事，唯一他能确认的就是周深和他之前肯定是有一段。王晰是放心把自己梦里的背影与周深划等号，他其实还挺高兴，说不定又是新章罗曼史。满腔喜乐终于周深发问的那刻，他问王晰从前就是不是老师，又在哪所学校教。

王晰老实答了，还加上自己被旁人告知的一些事，周深默默听了，手握着杯子一丝未动。"你知道我也曾经是你们学校的学生吗？"周深脚踩着地上乱爬的蚂蚁，带着狠劲，"我被开除了。""王老师，我为什么被开除了？"

周深知道王晰没有答案，但他就是想问。他的人生在两年前就似乎走到了终章，这年代，少了那纸文凭他还有什么好多盼望的。不过他的问题还能有什么可能，无非是东窗事发，弃车保帅。师生恋被捅出来，学校保的还不就只有王晰。

"对不住。"王晰胸口发涩，他没想到他以为了无踪迹的恋人是这样下场。既然是老师和学生，那王晰认定是自己对不住周深，就算是早如前世的事儿，他对着这周深的歉疚一点都没少，这句道歉是两年前就该说的。他以为拾起的缘分可就只是为从前亏欠的偿还。

周深受了他的这一声歉，算了了件事，可他还是有最后一个疑问："你为什么要去贵阳。"这个问题从王晰第一次回他开始就不让他好过，逼着周深要答案。王晰摇头，他说或许回北京再多做几次催眠才能给周深答案。这就是想要和周深之后还有联络了，周深对过往发生种种自认倒霉，但他不想再纠缠下去。

于是有些怨发作过痛快许多的周深要给自己一个不必明示的结局，拿来茶壶给王晰斟满，堆起满脸笑，推杯说："以后我们就不会再见了。"王晰听他这句，霎时头开始生疼，耳朵都听不见声，就只是尖锐的空鸣。他怕周深察出些不对，慌张借口自己去厕所逃走得可快。周深拿起手中未动的茶水，往红土地上一泼，回车上找刘彬濠去了。

晚上的烧烤蔡尧终于拉到周深一起吃，他跟金圣权他们鼓着劲，愣是把刘彬濠跟周深拆开。颠来倒去换了好几次座，终于让王晰跟周深挨着。也不管刘彬濠脸有多臭，上道的李向哲也跟着起哄。周深挺配合，由着他们几个小的开玩笑，对王晰仿佛还亲近些。可这次僵硬难熬的换作了王晰，蔡尧挨了他老师在桌下给他踩的几脚后，才住嘴。

老乡过来问他们要不要粥，金圣权头一个开口要了皮蛋瘦肉，他还嘱咐就只要一小锅，因着王晰不爱喝就少做些。刘彬濠也跟着喊，说他深哥也不爱喝。桌上闹上了，周深和王晰对视一眼，都垂眸不知在想什么。明日早晨这团就要离开，蔡尧便想着留张合影，又没人带了自拍杆，他便指使着刘彬濠去掌镜拍摄。

刘彬濠再不愿意，也拧不过对面这么多人，怪委屈走到前头叫剩下人都准备好要拍。蔡尧看王晰和周深之间距离隔得大，下一次刘彬濠说茄子的时候，他猛往王晰背后一推。最后定格的画面，就是王晰与周深脑袋顶着脑袋，两人都笑开了。蔡尧后来被刘彬濠追着打，周深咬着塑料杯，跟王晰两人还坐在桌上。

他想想自己之前还是莽撞，其实当初开除与今日面前的王晰一点关系没有，自己何必要做恶人，再说留条人脉总是好的。周深用胳膊肘撞撞旁在看着小朋友嬉戏打闹的王晰，声音柔柔的："别多想了，都是过去的事了。"他主动示好，寻来王晰的左手，藏在桌下牵："你要是以后知道些什么，就跟我说吧。虽说不能完整想起来，好歹知道些脉络。"

周深是想彻底放下，但他能觉着王晰还有留恋，既然有过情份，那他送佛送到西就做个王晰分享线索的口。反正他就算发消息，自己也能不看的嘛。周深想得是挺美的。任王晰的手把他那一只全然裹着了，奇怪的是周深在他抽手时竟然还有点舍不得。

可真贱。周深骂自己从来不留情面。

合照都发了朋友圈，周深看着自己那条下面寥寥几个赞，还是有点唏嘘。现今这个号是来这地方新申请的，以前的同学朋友一个都没有，他看着蔡尧他们几个关系那么好，吸吸鼻子还是感慨。回去路上，车上人都加上微信，蔡尧还贴心邀请周深去北京玩一定找他们。

王晰也搭腔，说他们都会候着，还要周深一定要去找他，别再忘了他。这一句就是意有所指，周深在副驾驶位笑得腰都抬不起来，刘彬濠看了啧啧两声加踩了油门送后头人回去。

一起床又是大阴天，周深接了王晰众人往火车站赶，他交代刘彬濠多备了几把伞，毕竟这几人一看就是不会带伞出门的主。在取票口那，王晰看着蔡尧他们去拥抱周深，看他们那阵仗得一阵，他便跟刘彬濠去外头抽了根烟。他们俩并排蹲在售票大厅前的台阶上，等手上那只燃得快一半，刘彬濠叫了声晰哥。

王晰抬起头，冲顶上聚着乌云那块天吐了个烟圈，交代刘彬濠好好待周深。刘彬濠脸通红，没想到王晰这么说，他对周深那些心思这样明显了？王晰知道他在想什么，眼睛眯着嘴边弧度也起："我不瞎的。"他起身将烟头丢在地上踩灭，回去之前拍拍刘彬濠的背，让刘彬濠无端愣有些交接的感觉。

周深跟几个年轻的聊得差不多，把早取来的票递给王晰，跟他说声再见就往外走去，去碰刘彬濠去。"老师，深哥伞还没拿回去呢。"金圣权把两把伞往王晰怀里塞，暗示要他去追。其实检票口离得近，他们来得也早，金圣权觉得王晰跟周深多的是时间聊。"不了。"王晰深出一口气，拖着自己箱子第一个转身。

上了高铁，他们几个都坐一排，王晰靠着窗打着瞌睡。车渐加速的时候，雨也终于落了下来。不知过多久，坐在他旁边的金圣权把他推醒，迎面递来一个手机屏，兴奋地要王晰看。王晰接过手，是金圣权昨晚发的朋友圈那张合照下面有个留言，他狐疑问金圣权他怎么认识这人。原来这是王晰被停职调查前教的那一届学生，算算应该跟周深差不多时间在校。

他揉揉眼睛，那留言写得挺简洁：老师找着深深了？王晰看头一遍还没反应过来，抵着玻璃窗确认了几遍，他才敢放心呼吸。下一秒，王晰便给这朋友圈拍了照片，给周深发了过去。还好这一次，消息前头没有红箭头。王晰抵着牙关在那等，心里倒数五四三二一。

归零前，周深终于来电。

零零、

周深没想到王晰会来送他，学校的事闹开以后王晰就被控制在家，周深都看不到他影子。王晰瘦得周深都不敢认，他在月台上看他朝自己走过来的时候，都怕他会被风给刮跑。离开车还有点时间，周深跟着王晰在旁找了个长凳坐下。王晰先说了自己近况，把周深心都说得发酸发疼。

"我回贵阳啦。"周深装作轻快，眼眶里的水掉得太快，他能看见他妈妈隔着列车窗在监视着他。王晰当然也注意得到，所以周深叫他别离自己太近也别碰自己。周深喉管都被悔意占满，他想道歉，话却出不来。都是因为他太肆意，他俩才被发现的。

好久没见，可王晰的声一点没变，他说："我对你不住。"周深想大喊不是的，但他不想旁人鄙夷的眼再落在王晰身上，由始至终都是他自己的错。从一开始你就应该离王晰远一点。周深指甲扣着长凳的硬木，他这样想。

从书记找他谈话的那天起他就这样想。周深也没有预料过，他和王晰在办公室拉上窗帘的牵手，会扯出后面那么多的冤孽。王晰被人举报潜规则学生，周深被人唾弃勾搭老师上位，只是因为他们的私人关系，周深过去所有曾得的荣誉都一笔勾销了。人走茶凉，王晰也彻底失去意气，原本定的巡回音乐剧也被换了角。

车要开了，周深看见他妈妈下来向他们这边跑过来，凶神恶煞，肯定认出在他身边与他说话的是王晰。他匆忙迎上去，抵着他妈妈要阻止她对王晰动手，还不忘回头咬着牙对王晰高喊："你一定要来找我！"周母拉着周深手臂把他往车厢上拽，手要捂着他的嘴，周深挣扎着可周父已领着他表兄过来帮忙，他竭力还朝呆坐在那的王晰嘶吼："你一定要来找我！你一定要记得我！"

月台上还在走的人都扭头看疯子样打量周深，可他毫无顾忌。哪怕周母在旁边已经哭喊上家门不幸，他还是在对着王晰那头喊：他要他一定去找他，还要永永远远记住他。周深的声尖锐又无助，他是想喊进王晰的灵魂里，他要王晰就算日后睡觉都不能安枕，就算他到海角天涯也要听到自己这呐喊。

因为他有不好的预感，仿若这就是他们最后一面了。

再之后当他被他爸爸压在地上，用棉絮塞住嘴时，周深还有点不实在感。他记着还有一句再见没跟王晰说，再不说以后就都说不来了。于是他还想仰起头往车窗外看，坐在他背上的表兄不忍地侧过面去稍稍松了点压住他的劲，被他逮住机会终于能看到还坐在那的王晰。他张口要说再见。

可火车已经开了。

周深被抓回家后，家里日夜都有人轮班看着他。周母也劝他去做记忆手术，说家里亲戚都知道他的丑事，都是想办法要他重新开始，这手术不论多贵家里人借钱都要给他做。"儿啊，你就做个正常人吧。"周母的眼泪都要流干了，可周深不认这是丑事，他也对那什么手术没兴趣。不管周父和周母或打或骂，他都是一根筋要等王晰来找他。他知道王晰那日听得清楚，而王晰是一定会来的。

在外地的表姐也回来，进他房间第一件事就是抱着他求他吃饭。周深表姐对他好，看家里人逼着喂他吃粥，坚持解开他被捆起的手，含着热泪劝他服软。"星星，你吃点，别再拗了。"周深这几天被皮蛋瘦肉粥灌得恶心，他当着表姐的面吐了个彻底，周深还开玩笑说换个粥还好灌点，这皮蛋味道他太不喜欢了。

他就跟表姐两人在房间里，周深求着他表姐帮他拨个电话。从来对他百依百顺的表姐这次是坚持不给，周深急得要给她跪下磕头，说就打五秒钟。表姐不愿意，她骂起来，说周深被王晰迷了心智，如今都被学校开除还要这样。周深算已失理智，眼下他只想听听王晰的声，旁的已无意味。

表姐让步，提议如果周深同意去做那个记忆消除手术，她就帮周深拨电话。她还哄着周深："那手术也不是不可逆的，你先顺着叔叔婶婶，之后我带你去取回那段记忆就好了。"周深没听说过那手术还有的弥补，现下听了，直说好。他被关了许久，精神状态都不太稳，也很好哄骗。

隔着门在偷听的周母赶忙开门递过来协议，给周深表姐使了个眼色又退出去。"签了吧。"周深对他表姐向来是信赖，胡乱签了字按了指印，揪着表姐的裤腿要她拨电话。表姐收好协议，抽了张纸帮周深擦了满面的泪与汗，实在是狠不下心如婶婶指示的不给周深手机。她帮周深看着动静，偷把手机递给他。

周深手被绑得久了，一下松掉绳子血液不流通，按号码都很缓慢。表姐催他快点，说外头婶婶等着她出去复命，见周深手不灵活便帮他按好拨了出去。提示音响了四五秒，门突然被打开，周母冲过来。周深把手机埋在胸口，往床下钻，他没想到周母比他动作更快，一下夺去他还报期望能通的电话。"儿啊，你不要怪妈妈，妈妈都是为了你好。"在王晰答应的那一声喂前，周母扣了这通电。

零零壹、

王晰按照周深留给他的地址找到他家，门铃刚按，板着脸开门的周母一盆水已经泼了过来。"伯母您好，我找周深。"王晰摸了把脸上的污水，礼貌递上两手拿的刚护在身后没被水淋的烟酒。周母气喘得厉害，没想到王晰这样不要脸面。可她听到周深名字，心里也是疼。做完那记忆手术的周深刚出院说什么不想在家呆，可能之前关着他的确是过分，给他留下阴影。前几个月，他偷拿了身份证和银行卡不知跑哪去了。

好不容易掰回正道的儿子一下逃走，左右找不着人影已让她心烦，这不长眼的罪魁祸首竟还敢找来了家里，周母觉得自己血管都要爆。她冷着脸说道："我儿子走了，他可不想见你。"周母看着王晰脸忽的没了血色，她不等王晰再开口，嘭地把门甩上。

王晰在周深家门口坐了几个钟，他似乎来得太晚。远处的雷响真震人，王晰要赶在下雨前离开。混着轰隆的雷声，他都还能听见周深从远处喊他，叫他一定要来找他也要一直记得他。

他跑入雨中。


End file.
